Pureblood Lies
by anggelica2018
Summary: The Dark Lord has won and all mudbloods and blood traitors are being persecuted.Draco Malfoy , Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini are the new Golden Trio basking in the glory of the Dark Lord's victory over Harry Potter. But when Adelina Darling, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Letsrange's niece returns, will their lives be turned around for good? Especially Theo's?
1. Chapter 1

**Pureblood Lies**

_A/U The Dark Lord has won and all mudbloods and blood traitors are being persecuted. Those that are not killed are either sold into slavery or given as gifts to prized Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini are the new Golden Trio having once again gained favour in The Dark Lord's eyes. But when NarcissaMalfoy and Bellatrix Letsranges's niece Adelina Darling returns from Beauxbatons in France, will their life be turned upside down for good?_

_Notes: Bellatrix nor any of the other death eaters that died in the books are alive. Most of the Order of the Phoenix are dead or captured though. And rated T cos I'm paranoid but the rating may go up later_

_Warnings: May contain non-con and con, general smut and coarse language._

_Copyright: As much as I'd like to be the owner of this fabulous series, Unfortunately this series and most of the characters belong to Joan Kathleen Rowling _

The darkness of the room was intimidating. The highest ranking death eaters were holding a strictly confidential meeting. But Narcissa Malfoy and surprisingly Bellatrix Lestrange were acting rather shifty and their eyes continuously darted to the old grandfather clock across them. It came as a surprise as all of them had recently become The Dark Lord's right hand people again. The dark lord didn't fail to notice their behaviour. " Is there something wrong Bella, Cissy?" he asked the sisters who were quietly bickering about something. Bellatrix's voice rose an octave " I told you. You should have at least mentioned the fact that she was coming back." she said shrilly. Narciia looked hysteric" Yes but Sera told me to send her to France for her safety. She is practically a full veela. Beauxbatons is full of veelas. And the poor girl barely even knows us. She was barely 6 MONTHS OLD WHEN SERA DIED!" Narcissa's looked as if she was about to burst into tears. " And who are you talking about mother ?" asked Draco nervously. He hated it when his mother cried.

Green flames spring to life in the fireplace and two girls stepped out. One of them had silvery blonde hair that evidently showed that she was a veela. The other was shorter and had a slightly darker shade of blonde hair.

The taller, silver haired girl spoke" That would be me Adelina Darling"


	2. Chapter 2

The room stared at the 2 girls. " Addie?" Narcissa asked softly. Tears had welled up in her eyes. " Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphous." she nodded curtly. Her blue eyes were like glass, cold and unwelcoming. " So you are the daughter of Marisa- Seraphina Darling nee Black and Ronan Darling?" The Dark Lord asked with a little bit of doubt. " Of course, otherwise I would have stayed in France or fled to America as many of my schoolmates have done" she snapped. There was a slight French lilt in her voice that showed that she had spent almost all of her life in France but was of English descent. The death eaters gasped in outrage at her attitude towards the Dark Lord. She needed to put down a few notches. Then the other girl scowled" i told you we should have stayed in France. You would have everything you wanted. You had good job opportunities being thrown at you. You could have married the heir of one of the most influential families in France. For fucks sake you were valedictorian and dux of the whole school!". Everybody looked at the 2 girls. They were both undoubtly beautiful but in an instant both faces looked exasperate. Adelina sighed" Marilis, both of us a heirs to ancient pureblood bloodlines here. The Sancity of Blood would never allow us to abandon them and leave our lands and fortune in the hands of egotistical brats".

It was now very clear that Adelina was intelligent. The Death Eaters that could peform legilimency tried to get into her mind. She blocked them all out, Turns out she was skilled at gave out instructions to both girls rooms and they left with all there luggage. The Dark Lord raised a skeptical eyebrow at what remained of the Black family. The girl was undoubtly a Black, despite her light appearance which was not generally common in the Blacks as they were as dark as their name, her personality was undoubtly that of a Black. She was witty, seemed to use alot of sarcasm and also seemed to have a fiery temper. There were a couple of looks exchanged around the circle from Death Eaters with sons her age that were in the Inner Circle, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott respectively. They were looking for a pureblood witch to marry their sons. Angelo Zabini and Theodore Nott Sr had the most chances of finding their sons good wives. They were both thinking of making Adelina Marisa-Seraphina Darling a Zabini( or Nott).

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott Jr and Draco Malfoy were lounging around in Draco's room. Thank god they hadn't needed to attend the meeting that night. There hopes of spending the night drinking undisturbed was ruined as Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange burst in. They quickly explained something though they only caught a few that was for Blaise and Theo. Draco knew immediately what his aunt and mother were talking about. He wasn't pleased that he was going to have to share his mother's affection with another girl. A GIRL. His mother had always wanted a daughter. Oh well. She could be married off to Crabbe or Goyle by the end of the month. Or maybe Marcus Flint. He shuddered. He felt sorry for any girl that had to be near Flint. That guy seriously had troll blood in him. Though if his new, sweet cousin was married to one of his best mates he was going to freak out. If she was like any of the other Beauxbatons girls he had met, their nasally voices endlessly complaining about the English weather, well he was only glad that they were first cousins and couldn't be wed.

After many negotians with Angelo Zabini and Tod Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphous made their choice.

This was the meeting that Adelina Darlings future husband was to be revealed. And the first time any of the younger generation would see her. The couple were to wed at the end of the month.

And as the pale girl in front of them picked up the piece of paper handed to her by Bellatrix, she raised a eyebrow before drawling out " Theodore Nott Jr"


	3. Chapter 3

"Theodore Nott Jr"

The word reverberated around the room. All heads whipped around to face Theo and Tod Nott. The younger one, tried not to let his emotions show while the elder smirked triumphantly at Angelo Zabini.

What was said in the next half an hour passed in a blur over Theo's head. The only part he caught was " They will be married by the end of the month". His was horrified. Sure the girl was beautiful but he didn't want to be tied down to one girl for the rest of his life. Especially at such a young to mention he barely even knew her. They hadn't even met before. This was the first time they had both ever seen each other. And now they were supposed to marry. Then urgh, _consummate _the marriage. Hopefully she wasn't a virgin. He hated shagging virgins. They always ended up crying and the sight of the blood on the sheets stopped him from wanting whatever bimbo he was fucking at the time. By the looks of that girl she wasn't one. Theo could only hope for the best.

Theo gulped. It was time. He was standing at the alter. The wedding march was starting. The Dark Lord was playing priest. The whole pureblood Death Eater community were sitting at the pews. Lucius Malfoy came forward leading a girl who's face was concealed by a veil. He didn't need the veil to be up to know that the girl who he was to marry was looking at him with hatred. Then the vows began.

" Do you Theodore Octavius Nott Jr take Adelina Marisa-Seraphina Darling as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

" Do you Adelina Marisa-Seraphina Darling take Theodore Octavius Nott as your lawfully wedded husband? To recognise him as master of your heart, mind and body? To vow to obey whatever explicit command he will give you?"

She hesitated, sending a last desperate glance at her aunts and uncles. When that didn't work she said coldly looking past Theo's shoulder

"I do"

" I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Theo slowly stepped forward. He lifted the veil up to reveal the beautiful but cold face. He let his lips gently brush her cheek, closer to her ear than her lips.

They sat rigidly next to each other at the wedding feast and when the toasts were made they each thanked the giver. Both were undoubtly dreading the night that they hardly payed attention to the toasts. The first was Lucius Malfoy, the Rodolphous Lestrange, then Narcissa Malfoy, then Bellatrix Lestrange, Tod Nott, Draco Malfoy, Marilis Maurier and finally Blaise Zabini. Then afterwards during the wedding ball, they mingled and chatted to the guests together yet seemed distant and curt to each other. When Narcissa and Bellatrix announced it was time " for the bride and groom to retire" with big smirks on their pale faces, the newly wed couple had to stop themselves from jumping off the balcony in front of them. Commiting suicide by jumping off the balcony in the ballroom was actually a very tempting offer. But, no luck.

Theo practically dragged his new wife to an apparation point and apparated them to their new manor. He then grabbed her and took her to their shared bedroom. As soon as she saw the king sized bed in the middle of the room,Addie said " Oh no, don't think about it. I'm on my period". " Yeah right, this wouldn't be our wedding day if you were on your period. I know for a fact that your period comes between the 10th to the 20th of the month and its the 30th so yeah" Theo snorted. He sighed" Are you a virgin?". " No, what do I look like? A prude that was brought up with the stupid notion that I should have kept my virtue for my husband?" She snapped. " Good" Theo mumbled. " Take off your clothes." " What?" " I said take off your clothes" Theo said impatiently as he began to strip. "But..." " Just take them off or do you need me to come over and help you!" He finally roared. Theo had been trying to keep the infamous Nott temper under check the whole day but it had finally snapped. Merlin this was going to be a long night.

" Get on the bed now"


End file.
